Thank You, Cinderella
by SimbaRella
Summary: "Aku akan memberimu seorang bayi yang manis, Wonnie.."/"Kau jadi Daddy yang baik untuk Niel, Siwonnie. Chukkae "/"Thank you, Cinderella.."/"Apapun, Siwonnie... Apapun..." SICHUL, BL, MPREG, 1S! Don't like? Don't read! No bash!


Thank You, Cinderella © Jenny Kim

Super Junior & Teen Top © SMEnt, ELFs, Angels, Their Parents dan Themselves

Genre(s): Hurt, Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SiChul+BabyNiel

Warning(s): Little bit fantasy, misstypo, OOCness, MPREG, BL, Alternate Universe, etc.

* * *

'_Tuhan, terimakasih...  
Karena telah memberiku seorang Appa yang menyayangiku dan melindungiku. Pria yang lembut namun juga tegas. Yang mengajarkanku tentang arti kehidupan. Yang selalu menyemangatiku, mendukungku dan membanggakanku.  
Tuhan, berikan Appa umur yang panjang dan selalu sehat. Limpahkan kebahagiaan padanya._

'Tuhan, terimakasih…  
Sebab Kau memberikan seorang Umma yang sangat cantik untukku. Yang membagi raganya denganku selama 9 bulan. Yang tak pernah mengeluh saat aku menyusahkannya bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Wanita cantik yang menjadi guru pertamaku dalam mengenal dunia. Umma selalu melindungiku yang belum bisa melindunginya. Umma selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku tanpa menyela ataupun menyalahkanku. Pemberi solusi terbaik. Yang menangis saat aku bersedih, yang lebih merasakan sakit saat aku terluka, dan yang memanjakanku dengan seluruh cintanya.  
Tuhan, jaga selalu Umma-ku, jangan pisahkan Appa darinya, buatlah agar aku bisa selalu membahagiakannya.

'Tuhan, aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih...  
Kau telah mengirimkan seorang 'istri' yang kelewat cantik untukku. Dia bagai Cinderella dalam negeri dongeng. Orang bilang dia kasar, bicara sesuka hatinya tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang, tidak sopan, juga galak. Namun bagiku, dia adalah namja sederhana yang apa adanya. Dia sangat jujur. Dalam setiap kata-kata kasar yang diucapkannya, terselip perhatian yang begitu besar. Karena hatinya begitu lembut. Selembut kapas...  
Tuhan, tunjukkan padanya kemuliaan-Mu. Agar ia percaya pada-Mu, mengagungkan-Mu dan mencintai-Mu. Biarkan pria cantik itu selalu disisiku, sampai aku tak dapat membuka mataku lagi, sampai tarikan napas terakhirku, dan sampai jantungku berhenti bekerja.

'Amin.'

"Hooammmsss..."

Kubuka mataku dan melihatnya memasang pose pura-pura menguap karena kebosanan akut menantiku yang tak kunjung selesai berdoa.

"Kau lelah, Rell? Mianhaeyo~" ujarku meminta maaf. Kupeluk pinggang rampingnya, takut dia jatuh dari pangkuanku.

Dia memicingkan matanya dan melirikku sinis. "Kau bisa berhenti juga? Kukira kau mau menghabiskan hari libur ini dengan tidur di depan patung terus."

"Aku tidak tidur, Rell, aku berdoa. Dan jangan menyebut-Nya patung! Dia Tuhan yang kusembah."

"Hn. Terserah kau~" sahutnya malas sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

Kucubit gemas pipinya, membuatnya memekik kaget, "MaSi!"

"Hahahaha... Maaf, Rell. Baiklah, kau pasti bosan di gereja terus, ayo kita pulang!" ajakku. Ini pertama kalinya dia mau ke gereja bersamaku, jangan sampai aku membuatnya memiliki kesan buruk di sini dan tidak mau kuajak lagi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ia menahan tanganku saat akan menurunkannya dari pangkuanku.

"Waeyo, Rell?" Kulihat dia sibuk merogoh seluruh saku di celananya.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Ia memekik girang setelah menemukan selembar foto hitam putih. "Lihatlah!" perintahnya semangat sambil memberikan foto itu padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan melihat gambarnya. Mataku membelalak seketika. "I-ini..."

Cinderella-ku tersenyum lembut. Menuntun tanganku ke perutnya, lalu mengusapkannya dengan gerakan memutar. "Usianya sudah 3 bulan. Aku akan memberimu seorang bayi yang manis, Wonnie.."

Kugendong tubuhnya bridal style. Aku berdiri dan berputar-putar sambil menggendongnya. Ia menjerit-jerit namun juga tertawa. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan tingkah konyol kami di dalam gereja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada dunia, "ISTRIKU HAMIIILLL! AKU AKAN JADI DADDY!"

Para jemaat bertepuk tangan untuk kami. Kupagut bibir merah darahnya dengan semangat. "Thank you, Cinderella!"

_'Tuhan, terimakasih...  
Untuk satu kebahagiaan lagi yang kudapat dalam hidupku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

_3 bulan kemudian_

'Ctak!'

"Aww! Sakit, Rell!" rengekku ketika dia menjitakku untuk yang ke-9 kalinya malam ini.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu bodoh, Choi MaSi?!" dengusnya emosi. "Jangan memasang popoknya terlalu ketat! Bayi kita bisa iritasi nanti! Dasar otak kuda!"

"Lebih baik daripada otak udang! Tadi kau bilang kurang ketat, sekarang terlalu ketat. Bagaimana, sih?!" keluhku. "Aku ini lelah, Rell. Aku baru saja pulang kerja, alih-alih menyuruhku istirahat, kau malah menyuruhku memasang popok pada boneka. Setelah bayi kita lahir kan kau yang akan memasangkan popok untuknya, kenapa aku disuruh belajar memasangkan popok juga?"

"Oh... Jadi begitu..." Dia terduduk lesu dan menunduk dalam. "Kau hanya mau membuatnya, tidak mau mengurusnya. Kau hanya mau yang enak, giliran susah, kau limpahkan semua padaku."

Kuacak rambutku frustasi. "Bukan begitu, Rell!" Aku berlutut di depannya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku mencintaimu dan bayi kita." Kukecup perut buncitnya penuh kasih. "Kita lanjutkan lagi, ne? Aku janji, aku akan berusaha dengan keras!"

Kulihat seringai setan di sudut bibirnya. Ck, aku kena tipu.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuda! Kenapa susunya kental sekali? Sudah kubilang beri 2 sendok saja! Kau ingin bayi kita diare?"

"Upss... Mian, Rell. Aku lupa, hehe.."

"Stupid!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuda idiot! Susunya terlalu panas! Kau ingin membuat mulut bayi kita melepuh, huh?!"

"Kukira bayi suka hangat, Rell~"

"Ini panas, bukan hangat! Babo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ma Simba! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memandikan bayi kita. Dia pandai menyelam lho, Rell."

"Idiot! Kau menenggelamkannya, bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyanyikan lagu untuknya!" suruh Cinderella-ku dengan wajah lelah. Ah, apa mengajariku melelahkan? Aku kan pintar, apa susahnya mengajariku?

Kutatap boneka bayi dalam gendonganku yang sudah kucel keterlaluan. Apa ini masih bisa disebut bayi? Tampangnya saja kucel begitu.

Kutimang-timang dia dengan semangat. "I feel good~"

'Wiiinggg~'

'Hup!'

"I knew that I would, now." Aku tersenyum semempesona mungkin pada Cinderella-ku yang menganga melihatku melempar tinggi-tinggi bayi kami dan menangkapnya. Dia pasti takjub karena aku bisa menangkapnya!

"I feel good, I knew that I would, now!"

'Wiiiinnggg~'

"So good, so good, I got you!"

'Gedubrak!'

"Ups... sepertinya aku lupa menangkapnya.."

"KUUUDDDDAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

_2 bulan kemudian_

"Siwonnie~"

Kuhela napasku sekali lagi. Dengan berat hati menyahutnya, "Ne, ma Cinderella."

Dia datang menghampiriku dengan susah payah. Tangan kirinya menyangga pinggang belakangnya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengusap perutnya tanpa henti. Merasa tak tega, kuhampiri dirinya dan menuntunnya hingga duduk di sofa.

Aku merunduk, mensejajarkan wajah kami. "Apa lagi sekarang? Memasang popok, membuat susu, menyuapi, memandikan atau meninabobokkannya?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. Ternyata dia punya wajah malaikat juga, ne? Dia menekan bahuku agar aku berlutut di depannya, kuturuti keinginannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi. Kukecup punggung tangannya dan merapikan daster hamilnya yang panjang sampai ke tumit.

Dia memalingkan wajahku dan menempelkan telingaku di perutnya. "Dia ingin mengajakmu mengobrol."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Kubelai perutnya sambil mendengarkan pergerakan putra kami. Dia hidup... anakku...

"Dia bilang, 'Annyeong, Daddy'," kataku.

"Lalu?"

"Umm... 'Daddy tampan!'," jawabku lagi.

'Ctak!'

"Aww!"

"Dasar narsis!" umpatnya. "Dia bilang, 'Rawat aku dengan baik, Daddy. Jangan membuat pantatku lecet, jangan membuatku diare, jangan menjatuhkanku, jangan menjejalkan terlalu banyak bubur ke mulutku, jangan menenggelamkanku di bak mandi, dan jangan menyanyi lagu sinting itu lagi untuk menidurkanku!'," ledeknya.

Aku merengut, "Kau menyindirku, Rell?"

"Kekeke... Makanya, jadilah Daddy yang bisa diandalkan, Daddy! Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Anniya... gwaenchana!"

.

.

.

.

.

_1 bulan kemudian_

'Krak krak krak...'

Nyaringnya roda tempat tidur tempatnya berbaring tak kupedulikan. Mataku hanya tertuju kepadanya. Menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat sambil berlari mendorong tempat tidurnya.

"Rell, bertahanlah.."

Dia tersenyum meski sakit. Seluruh tubuhku ngilu melihat darah mengucur dari paha sampai ke tungkaimya.

"Aku akan memberimu bayi yang sangat manis, Siwonnie... Tunggulah sebentar lagi..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kukecup punggung tangannya. "Cukup berjanji kau tidak akan kenapa-napa. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak ingin kuketahui artinya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau tidak boleh ragu! Kau harus yakin kau akan mengabulkan harapanku!

"Rell.." panggilku memohon jawabannya. Jemari lentiknya terlepas paksa dari genggaman tanganku saat ia memasuki ruang operasi.

"I love you, Siwonnie.." ujarnya saat dokter menutup pintu operasi. Memisahkan kami...

"I love you more, Heechullie.."

_'Tuhan... kumohon selamatkan anak dan 'istri'ku... Mereka kebahagiaan terbesarku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menanti. Terus menanti dengan cemas. Sudah 4 jam, namun dokter belum juga keluar. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu dalam ketidakpastian ini?

Lampu diatas pintu operasi tiba-tiba padam. Dokter keluar dari sana dan secepat kilat Siwon menghampirinya. "Yesung Hyung, eotteokhe?" tanyanya cemas.

Dokter bernama Kim Yesung yang dulunya adalah teman kuliahnya itu menatap Siwon dengan penuh penyesalan. Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah..."

Jantungnya berdegup keras. 'Jangan teruskan! Jangan katakan apapun!'

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi—"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! AKU TIDAK SUKA LELUCONMU, HYUNG! INI TIDAK LUCU!" Siwon berteriak marah. Ia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mau mendengar lagi. Ia tidak mau menerima bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. _'Ini bohong! Ini tidak benar!'  
_  
Yesung meremas kedua bahu lebar Siwon. "Kankernya sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, Siwon-ah.. Dia tidak bisa bertahan.."

Siwon menepis tangan Yesung, mendorongnya sampai terantuk pintu operasi. "BOHONG! Dia sudah melakukan operasi tahun lalu, Hyung! Dia sudah dinyatakan sembuh!" sergahnya. _'Dia pasti bohong! Cinderella-ku tidak mungkin pergi! Tidak mungkin!'_

"Dia membohongimu, Siwon-ah! Itu bukan operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang. Itu operasi penanaman rahim buatan. Aku sendiri yang mengoperasinya, Siwon.." jelas Yesung.

Siwon terduduk lemas di lantai. Kepalanya seolah dihantam batu, sakit... Tapi hatinya lebih sakit. Seluruh ruangan ini berputar. Pria berlesung pipi itu memukul-mukul kepalanya. _'Kenapa kau membohongiku, Rell? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Jangan tinggalkan aku..'  
_  
Yesung memeluk kepala Siwon di dadanya. Bagaimanapun, baginya Siwon sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Adik yang manis dan baik hati. Dia tidak tahu apa itu sakit. Dia tidak pernah merasakannya. Hidupnya selalu bahagia dan bergelimang harta. Dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya dan tidak pernah kehilangan apapun. Namun sekalinya kehilangan, adiknya itu justru kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

Siwon menangis tersedu-sedu. Pelukan Yesung tak sehangat pelukan Cinderella-nya. _'Eotteokhe... Aku kedinginan. Aku rindu pelukan hangatmu, Rell...'_

"Dia tahu dia sudah terlambat, Siwon-ah. Operasi tidak akan menyembuhkannya. Jadi dia memilih operasi penanaman rahim buatan. Dia tidak ingin kau sendiri saat dia pergi."

_'Aku tidak butuh orang lain, Rell. Aku hanya mau kamu!'  
_  
Inikah hadiah untuk penantiannya?

Raungan kehilangan dan penolakan kenyataan bahwa Cinderella-nya telah pergi..

Inikah kebahagiaan menjadi orangtua baru?

Isak tangis yang tiada henti. Hancurnya hati berkeping-keping. Kosongnya separuh jiwa yang menghilang.

_'Tuhan... Mengapa Engkau tidak mengabulkan doaku? Mengapa Engkau mengambilnya dariku?'  
_  
_'Kau selalu memberiku kebahagiaan, namun saat Kau merenggutnya, Kau mengambil kebahagiaan terbesarku..'_

'Tuhan... akan kuberikan seluruh kebahagiaan yang kumiliki. Tapi dapatkah Kau mengembalikannya padaku?'

.

.

.

.

.

_1 tahun kemudian_

Aku memandang pigura berisi wajah cantiknya yang tertawa bahagia. Duduk sendiri di kursi dalam ruanganku yang redup dalam keheningan malam.

Biasanya, jika seperti ini, dia akan ada dalam pangkuanku. Meminumkan coklat panas lewat bibirnya sendiri. Ah... aku rindu bibir dan lidah nakalnya itu.

_'Cinderella, apa kabar? Ini tahun pertamaku tanpamu. Rasanya sungguh membosankan. Apa kau disana baik-baik saja? Apa matahari dan bulan menyampaikan pesan rinduku padamu?_

'Cinderella, maafkan aku.. Kau menyembunyikan sakitmu dari selama setahun. Kau lebih takut aku sendirian daripada takut pada ajal yang bisa datang kapan saja padamu.

'Di depanku kau selalu tertawa dan bahagia. Namun tanpa kutahu, kau mengerang kesakitan melawan penyakitmu di belakangku. Kau juga tidak pernah meminum obatmu karena keberadaan anak kita. Rasa sakitnya pasti berkali lipat.

'Aku ini pria yang bodoh. Tidak pernah menyadari bahwa 'istri'ku kesakitan. Kau menyembunyikan semuanya dengan sangat rapi. Kau aktor yang hebat, Heechullie..

'Kenapa tidak pernah membagi sakitmu denganku? Aku ini suamimu, Rell...'

"Diddy!"

Mataku yang semenjak tadi menatap kesempurnaan paras cantiknya beralih pada bayiku yang manis. Rell, perkenalkan, dia Choi Daniel, putra kita..

Niel berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua mata bulat besarnya bercahaya. Warna apel... Lihat, Rell! Dia memiliki mataku!

Aku terperangah. Bayiku yang kecil mungil sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Hah... waktu berjalan begitu cepat ternyata.

"Niel~" panggilku.

"Diddy! Diddy!" pekiknya girang yang membuatku gemas. Dia heboh sepertimu, Rell!

Ia mengangkat kaki mungilnya yang gendut perlahan-lahan. Melangkah hati-hati kearahku.

'Cit'

Satu langkah. Tubuhnya hampir oleng, namun dia tidak jatuh. Aku dibuat sport jantung dengan tingkahnya. Niel mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Dia ingin pamer rupanya. Oke, aku cukup terkejut dia bisa berjalan, seingatku aku belum mengajarinya.

"Dy! Dy! Dy!" Dia menunjuk-nunjuk sepatunya yang berkerlap-kerlip karena sepatu itu memiliki lampu yang akan menyala saat ia melangkah. Juga bisa mengeluarkan bunyi cicitan.

"Ne, Niel. Itu bagus! Ayu kemari! Mendekat pada Daddy." Kuulurkan tanganku tanpa turun dari kursiku.

"Cit...cit...cit...cit..." Ia berjalan lagi hati-hati sambil menirukan suara sepatunya.

'Hup!'

Kuangkat tubuh mungilnya setelah dia sampai dihadapanku. Memangkunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dadaku. Kudekap ia erat dan mengecup rambut coklat pelananya yang juga sama dengan rambutmu, Rell.

"Anak Daddy sudah bisa berjalan! Siapa yang mengajari?" Kucubit pipi kemerahannya yang membuatku gemas.

"Mimmy!" Niel menunjuk-nunjuk pigura di tanganku.

Keningku berkerut. Apa maksudnya? Niel tahu bahwa orang di foto itu adalah ibunya, atau dia sedang menjawab pertanyaanku?

Ck, jangan gila, Choi Siwon! Heechul Hyung tidak mungkin mengajari Niel berjalan. Dia sudah bahagia di surga.

"Ne, ini Mommy," ujarku.

"Mimmy!" serunya seolah ucapanku salah.

"Yang benar Mommy, baby~"

"MIMMY!" ngototnya. Aku merasa dia punya tanduk di kepalanya.

"Oke... Oke... Diddy dan Mimmy. Kau puas?" Kusentil hidung mancungnya. Kalau ngotot begini, dia makin mirip denganmu, Rell. Tak mau kalah sekalipun salah.

"Hihihi~"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus minum susu. Diddy aku mendongengkan sebuah cerita untukmu, jadi kau harus tidur, ne?"

Kubiarkan Niel memeluk pigura Heechul Hyung. Aku meraih botol susu di dekatku, kemudian mengarahkan botol itu ke mulut Niel. Ia membuka bibir tebalnya lebar-lebar. Namun sebelum botol itu masuk, aku menariknya. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu.

"Aaahh~ Diddiiiiee!" rengeknya berusaha merebut botolnya. "Sebentar, baby." Kuangkat botol itu tinggi-tinggi. Niel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihatku meneteskan susunya ke telapak tanganku kemudian menjilatnya.

"Takarannya pas dan sudah tidak panas lagi. Ini aman, baby!" cetusku. Niel menatapku bingung, sepertinya ia tidak mengerti.

Bayi dengan sikap menggemaskan keterlaluan itu menengadahkan tangannya dan menatapku penuh harap. "Diddy~"

Aku terkekeh pelan. 'Tes tes tes!' Kuberikan beberapa tetes susu ke tangan kecilnya. Ia langsung menjilatinya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Cap...cap...cap... eum...nyak, Diddy!" celotehnya sambil mencecap susu yang tersisa. Aku tertawa kemudian meminumkan botol dot itu ke mulutnya. Ia langsung menyedotnya dengan mata berbinar.

Kubenahi posisinya di dadaku kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Hari ini kau akan mendengarkan dongeng tentang... SimbaRella.."

.

.

.

.

.

'Tuk'

Botol susu yang telah habis itu menggelinding jatuh. Si bayi menengoknya dengan polos.

Seorang namja cantik memungutnya dan meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil. Senyum merekah terpatri di bibir tebal bayi itu melihat namja cantik itu menemuinya. "Mimmy!"

"Ssst...!" namja cantik itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Jangan keras-keras, Daniel! Diddy bisa bangun," bisiknya.

Niel membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, "Cccttt...!" Bayi manis itu meniru tingkah ibunya.

Heechul menekan hidung mancung Niel dengan gemas. "Kenapa kau tidak tidur, heoh? Diddy sudah membuatkanmu susu dan menceritakan dongeng untukmu. Dasar anak nakal! Kau ini seperti..." Heechul sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dan semakin memelankan suaranya. "... seperti Mimmy. Ish... Kenapa yang dariku malah yang jelek-jelek?!" rutuknya.

"Ehehehe..." Niel tertawa lucu. Memamerkan gigi depannya yang baru berjumlah dua biji. Ia mengangkat tangannya dari pelukan sang ayah dan merengek minta gendong pada Heechul.

Heechul mencubit gemas pipi Niel dan menggendongnya. Dikecupnya pipi kemerahan itu dan menimangnya. "Biar Mimmy yang menidurkanmu, karena sepertinya dongeng itu membuat Diddy-mu tidur, bukan kau. Ck~"

Setelah Niel tertidur pulas, Heechul mengembalikan bayi mungil itu ke pelukan Siwon. Pelan-pelan ditaruhnya Niel di pangkuan Siwon, lalu meletakkan tangan Siwon di dada Niel. Memeluknya agar tak jatuh.

Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat suami dan anaknya yang tertidur damai dengan wajah polos mereka.

Ia membelai lembut pipi Siwon sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kau jadi Diddy yang baik untuk Niel, Siwonnie. Chukkae~" Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecupnya penuh cinta. Menyalurkan segala rasa dalam hatinya. Rasa kehilangan, rasa sedih dan... rasa rindu.

_'Siwonnie, maafkan aku. Aku meninggalkanmu. Membiarkanmu hidup tanpa aku. Dua tahun menjadi pendampingmu adalah dua tahun terindah dalam hidupku. Bahkan lebih indah dari surga tempatku tinggal. Andai bisa, akan kutukarkan surgaku demi hidup lebih lama. Aku rela membusuk di neraka asal bisa terus menemanimu._

'Siwonnie, aku selalu di sisimu. Aku melihat bagaimana kau merawat Niel. Memandikannya, memasangkan popok, membuat bubur bayi untuknya, menyuapinya, mendongeng dan menidurkannya. Kau melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna. Tidak sia-sia kan aku mengajarimu sebelum aku pergi?

'Siwonnie, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak hanya matahari dan bulan yang menyampaikan pesan rindumu padaku, namun seluruh desah napasmu juga mengatakannya, setiap detak jantungmu selalu menggumamkannya bagai mantra dan aliran darahmu terus mengalunkannya.

'Siwonnie, aku juga merindukanmu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Makan yang banyak! Jangan menangis diam-diam lagi setiap melihat fotoku. Kau ini laki-laki! Kau seorang Diddy! Kau harus kuat dan tegar!

'Siwonnie, aku mencintaimu..'

Heechul melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan mengecup dahi Siwon serta kedua pipi berlesung pipinya. "Aku harus pergi."

'Sret'

Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram tangannya saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya hendak berbalik.

"Hh... Cinderella, I miss you.."

Tubuh Heechul menegang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan merasa lega karena Siwon hanya mengingau. Namun hatinya bagai teriris melihat Siwon terisak sambil mengingaukan namanya. Airmatanya ikut terjatuh. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi Siwon sambil ikut terisak.

"Hiks... Jangan menangis! Jangan ada airmata! Hiks... Jangan membuatku susah untuk meninggalkanmu, Ma Simba! Jangan menangis...hiks... Jangan keluarkan airmata bodoh itu!"

"Jangan pergi, Rella... Hh... I love you! I miss you..." cengkeraman Siwon makin menguat.

"Miss you more, Siwonnie.." Heechul mengecup kembali bibir Siwon yang merengut, yang makin merah karena menangis.

"Goodbye..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghhhh..." Siwon membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan lengket kemudian mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia menatap jam yang berdetak dalam kesunyian. "Jam 03.30 pagi..." gumamnya. Mengingatkannya pada waktu kepergian Heechul.

Siwon mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum. Seolah baru saja merasakan bibir Heechul di sana. "Thank you, Cinderella.."

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang namja cantik berwajah pucat tersenyum lembut sembari melilit lehernya dari belakang. "Apapun, Siwonnie... Apapun..."

* * *

END

.

.

.

.

.

EPILOGUE

_27 tahun kemudian_

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di samping makam 'istri'nya. Kepalanya yang memutih berbantalkan gundukan tanah hijau yang subur. Ia menengadah ke atas, menatap langit luas dengan mata tuanya.

Cahaya matahari memburamkan penglihatannya. Dia bukan lagi pria muda gagah pujaan hati para wanita, kini dia hanyalah seorang pria tua renta di akhir 50-an yang lemah pada kesempurnaan matahari.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menutup bulatan matahari dengan telapak tangannya yang keriput, menahan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pusara mendiang 'istri'nya yang cantik jelita.

"Happy 30th wedding anniversary, Rell. Aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini. Maafkan aku, Niel tidak bisa ikut kali ini, dia sedang sibuk mengurusi bayi cantiknya, Kisha. Putra kecil kita sudah dewasa dan memiliki anak, Rell. Itu artinya telah banyak tahun terlewat, namun kenapa aku tetap di sini? Aku selalu menunggumu untuk menjemputku, Tapi kenapa kamu tidak datang-datang?"

Siwon menghela napas. Merasakan hatinya yang kembali bergetar sedih. Ia bangkit berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya yang dipenuhi daun kering, lalu menatap pusara Heechul.

"Niel sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri. Aku sendirian, Rell. Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan membiarkan aku sendiri? Lakukan sesuatu, Chullie Hyung.."

Angin sejuk menggelitik tengkuknya. Berbisik merdu mengalunkan suara yang dirindukannya sejak 28 tahun lamanya tak terdengar. "Saat kau merasa sendiri, rasakan aku dalam hatimu. Bukankah kau bilang aku hidup di situ?"

Siwon terhenyak. Ia menekan dadanya sambil memejamkan mata. _'Rasakan... rasakan... rasakan..!'_

'Deg!'

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kirinya. Jemarinya yang lentik menyelip diantara ruas-ruas jarinya. Mengisi kekosongan yang tercipta.

Tangan yang hangat... Siwon membuka mata apelnya dan menoleh ke samping kiri. Kelopok matanya terangkat lebar seketika.

Ia dapat melihat senyum cantik pujaannya. Dia tak pernah menua, kecantikannya tak tergerus usia. Dia selalu cantik seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"MaSi-ku sudah jadi Pak Tua sekarang, heoh?" godanya tersenyum nakal.

"Rella... B-bagaimana..."

"Aku meninggalkan surga, Siwonnie," ucap Heechul.

Namja cantik itu membelai pipi tirus Siwon dengan tangannya yang lain. Siwon memejamkan mata menikmati rasa hangat di pipi kanannya. Disentuhnya tangan lembut Heechul dan lebih menekankannya di pipinya.

"Waeyo?"

Heechul tersenyum lembut, "Karena surgaku yang sesungguhnya..."

'Cup'

"...adalah kamu!"

Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Bibir Heechul masih sama, manis dan menggoda, candu untuknya.

Sekarang ia tidak perlu sendirian lagi. Ada namja cantik yang menemaninya sampai dunia berakhir.

"Thank you, Cinderella.."

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Hiks… no feel… mianhaeyo~ saia ga lagi dalam mode sedih tapi sok2an menyedihkan diri #apaan coba

Ripiu boleh?

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


End file.
